


Unexpected Benefits?

by bami (elvenpast)



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awesome Teyla Emmagan, Emotional Ronon Dex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Rodney McKay, Panicking Rodney McKay, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Teyla Ships McDex, which is strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenpast/pseuds/bami
Summary: Teyla wants to help. So she makes Ronon talk. Which has some rather unexpected outcomes.





	Unexpected Benefits?

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to do it. And I did it. I finally made a series out of that first story. I took me a while (sorry about that. My muse is doesn't like me very much XD), but I did it. I hope I got the characters right...^^o  
> Btw, English is not my original language. I apologize for any mistakes or strange phrasing. I did my best, since I don't have a beta. ;P
> 
> Love you all and I hope you like this. Have fun!

“Would you like some tea?”  
Teyla had thought it near impossible to sneak up on Ronon. And she hadn't even tried. Quiet the opposite. Still, the Satedan just about fell off his chair while exclaiming a rather...rude...curse.  
“I sincerely hope, you plan on keeping that kind of language away from my son.” She said with a raised eyebrow.  
Embarrassed grumbling was her answer.  
With an annoyed huff the Satedan asked: “Can we spar instead? Sheppard won't let me have his marines anymore. Says, Jennifer complained.”  
Teyla blinked, then snorted, then laughed outright. And Ronon went red all over.  
“Of course, Ronon. Let us spar.”

______________________

“So, how do you plan on telling Rodney how you feel about him?”  
Teyla's question came out of nowhere, catching Ronon completely by surprise. As a result, his concentration faltered and she had him laid out flat instantly.  
“What the...”, Ronon blinked up at his sparring partners amused smile dumbfounded.  
“It is rather obvious. Not to everyone, of course. Especially not Rodney. But I can see clearly that you wish for more than simple friendship.” The amused smile turned sad. “And you are hurting. Because, as things are now, there will never be more.”  
She could see his eyes widen in surprise, then they closed and his whole body went slack with defeat on the ground.  
“He would run. He isn't very good with this love thing. We both aren't.” came the shattered whisper. “And I don't want to loose him!”  
Ronon's fist clenched hard, turning the knuckles white with pressure.  
Teyla blinked in surprise at the unexpected display. The Satedan wasn't usually one for overly emotional dramatics as long as he wasn't expressing his anger at something or another.  
“Ronon...”  
“I love him, Teyla. I really really love him. After Melena, after everything, I never thought, I would...could...I LOVE him. Rodney...He is so...I can't...It's...” His voice broke.  
He opened his eyes and let her see. Strong and stoic Specialist Ronon Dex was actually on the verge of breaking down in tears.  
“I want to be with him, in any way I can. Even if it's just as a friend.”  
Teyla didn't know what to say to that.  
But she didn't have to because Ronon suddenly stood up in one smooth motion, almost headbutting her on the way. Grabbed the shirt he had discarded at the beginning of their sparring session. And walked out.

______________________

It took her a few minutes to gather herself again. After all, it was never easy to see a dear friend in such pain. Especially when the situation was as seemingly hopeless as it was.  
But there was always hope. She should know. She had never given up on Kanaan and look at them now.  
She would find a way to help those two to find each other. They deserved it. More than many others she knew.  
And with that decision made she grabbed her own gear and walked out the door, too...to almost collide with none other then Rodney McKay himself.  
Judging by the tear streaks on his face and the hand twisted into his shirt right over his heart he had heard everything. And he looked at her, full of desperation.  
“I didn't know...oh my god, Teyla, what do I DO...?!”  
Oh dear. Emotional disaster the second. The day has just gotten much MUCH longer.


End file.
